


(unwanted) inheritance

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [11]
Category: DCU
Genre: Father/Son, Gentle Non-Con, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Stockings, Whumptober 2020, defiance/struggling, established Joey Wilson/David Isherwood, mentioned slade wilson/dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Slade discovers Joey's relationship with Isherwood. Obviously, he's not happy.
Relationships: Joey Wilson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Kudos: 26





	(unwanted) inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11:   
> Kinktober: Stockings  
> Noncontober: Gentle non-con  
> Whumptober: Defiance/struggling/crying

“You’re worse than your brother,” Slade says, sounding fondly exasperated in a way that Joey isn’t quite sure he’s ever heard before.

Joey, quite eloquently, flips his middle fingers up. It’s all he can do, tied up and blindfolded as he is, wrists bound to the headboard with elegant silk rope. If it isn’t for the fact he’s currently naked, he’d just ignore his dad’s latest midlife crisis in which for whatever reason he’s decided to kidnap Joey and go back to sleep, the bed is so soft. He needs to ask his dad where he got it from, if he ever drops by into Joey’s life for a non fucked up reason.

But instead, he’s here bound and naked and preoccupied with what shit Slade would try to pull this time. Inject him with the super serum? Shove some sort of ancient artifact into his body? Read him a bedtime story? Who knows what goes through Slade's mind, Joey is just tired of guessing.

Joey just hopes this doesn’t make him late for his date with David. 

“At least  _ he  _ ran off to become a mercenary,” Slade complains.

Oh for fuck’s sake, not another day of listening to Slade rant about how Grant was so much better than him. He knows his dad has a favorite, no need to rub it in, okay? He huffs, closes his eyes behind the blindfold and prepares to drift off to sleep. If Slade wanted him to pay attention, he shouldn’t have blindfolded him. 

“But you, Joey, just  _ had  _ to be a hero,” Slade frowns. “I could even accept that, but really,  _ Isherwood?” _

Oh  _ fuck.  _ Fuck fuck fuck. 

Joey hopes Slade didn’t kill his boyfriend - it is so hard to find someone who’s a decent person  _ and  _ good at fucking  _ and  _ every time he does it feels like a personal fuck you to his father. With not a little amount of trepidation, he signs as best as he can, ‘ _Alive_?’

“He shouldn’t be,” Slade mutters darkly. “Just hospitalized, for now. But this isn’t about him, Joseph. This is about  _ you.” _

If Slade wants to give him the talk, he’s like ten years too late. For fucks sake, he's an adult now. Why is his usually absentee father deciding to give a fuck about his love life now?

“Prancing around with a man old enough to be your  _ father,  _ what the hell were you thinking, boy?” Slade demands, and it makes Joey’s eyes arch up in disbelief. Excuse him, is  _ Slade  _ seriously trying to pull that card? Slade, who slept with a teenage girl to further his own goals? Who fucked Nightwing when he was still  _ Robin?  _ Whose proclivity for fucking teenagers is something Wintergreen still laments about time and time again?

Emphatically, Joey points up his middle fingers again. Hypocritical asshole. Joey should probably see a therapist about why the hell he still felt the need to gain validation from this man, but therapists are for people that don’t prance around in masks or capes.

Slade audibly sighs, so Joey knows he sees it. He quickly curls it into a fist again now that the message is delivered, not wanting to risk Slade deciding to break it or anything. Fuck knows Slade never hesitated to beat him up when they got into a fight.

“Joey,” he says, sounding so disappointed it nearly makes him flinch. “If you want my attention, there are better ways to go about gaining it.”

Which… okay, partly, it might have been that,  _ at first,  _ but also… Joey just genuinely likes David. ‘ _No_ ,’ he signs. He wonders how long Slade’s going to lecture him. 

“But it’s alright now,” Slade says, ignoring him like he doesn't even see Joey sign, which is _fucking annoying_ because Joey knows Slade always notices everything. “I understand what you  _ need,  _ Joey. I’ll give you all the  _ attention _ you’re asking for.”

Joey would be lying if it didn’t make something in him reach out hopefully at Slade’s words, but then again, this is  _ Slade. _ He’s gotten burnt way too many fucking times. Also, naked,  _ why? _

Slade’s hand lands on his thigh and he shivers. It’s a little cold, though Slade always forgets his metabolism makes his body temperature run a little hotter than everyone else. Surprisingly, this time, Slade notices. “Cold?” he asks, concerned, and Joey wonders if he’s hallucinating and what it says about him that he’s apparently hallucinating his dad kidnapping him and tying him up naked. See, this is why he can’t get a therapist - his therapist would end up needing a therapist trying to deal with all his problems.

Slade’s hands briefly lift and Joey hates the way he misses its weight on him. It’s soon to come back, sliding up something soft and smooth up his foot. It goes up, up, and up, past his ankles and knees and reaching up to mid thigh... Is Slade seriously putting  _ stockings  _ on him? The fuck? Joey would have settled for a blanket, or even, you know, a pair of pants.

Why was his dad so  _ weird?  _ He bet Dick never had to deal with his shit. but then again, _Batman._ he probably made them sleep upside down in the cave hanging from the rafters like the bats they are.

“Better?” Slade asks, hands still on his thighs, and Joey doesn’t deign to answer. Slade doesn’t care, anyway. “Good,” he says after a beat, and then keeps sliding his hands up. Up. And more up, uncomfortably close to parts that no father should be touching.

Joey thinks of his father’s reputation, dots rapidly connecting in his head, and his mind goes,  _ Nope.  _ He lashes out with both feet, trying to kick Slade away, but they’re caught easily. 

“Don’t resist, son,” Slade chides, attaching what had to be a spreader bar to his legs. “You wanted this.”

_ ‘No,’ _ Joey signs. ‘ _ Stop.’  _ Slade doesn’t. Joey doesn’t know why he hoped for any better. 

“You’ll learn to like it,” Slade promises, a wet finger pressing against his rim. “Grant did. I should have realized you needed it too.”

Joey doesn’t know what to do with the revelation that Slade apparently fucked his brother, and wonders if that’s why Slade liked him so much. It would fit with Slade’s profile. Before the Titans, before David - this might have been enough to pull him in, too. Would have let his father do  _ anything  _ to him for mere scraps of attention.

But this isn’t then. Joey  _ knows  _ what a monster his father is. So he doesn’t stop, squirming and stocking covered feet sliding against the sheets and hands tugging on the knots and frantically trying to pull himself away but Slade only tugs on the spreader bar and brings him down again.

_ ‘I don’t want this,’  _ Joey signs. ‘ _ Stop. Dad. Please.’  _ Tied together as his wrists are, his signs are shaking and butchered, but Joey knows Slade understands. He just chooses not to listen. 

“It’ll be alright, son,” Slade promises softly, tenderly, then pushes a finger in. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.”

Joey shudders, wondering where all this kindness and gentleness was when he  _ needed  _ it, but he supposes Slade only offers kindness when he can get something out of it. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth - nothing is ever free with Slade, always,  _ always,  _ there’s a catch. Joey wishes he had a father who actually cared for him as a person instead of seeing him as a possession that he needed to claim.

So as Slade pushes in more and more fingers inside him, going so slow and tortuously sweet, murmuring soft words and coaxing him into enjoying it, ignoring every plea to stop and quelling his struggles without a care, he just turns his head to the side and cries instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry.  
> I barely fulfilled the prompts but my mind meanders when I start to write and goes wherever it desires, and so yeah. this is what you get cuz I'm already behind and late on prompts and can't write anymore.
> 
> After credit scene:  
> “So, I was better than Isherwood, right?” Slade asks, smugly. “From now on, Joey, if you want to get fucked, you come to me.”  
> Joey takes a deep breath, sighs, and flips his middle fingers up again.


End file.
